The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically of hybrid origin and known as Begonia ‘Basket Case Pink’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Basket Case Pink’. ‘Basket Case Pink’ represents a new fibrous Begonia grown for use as a hanging basket and container plant.
The new cultivar was derived from a breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Marietta, Ga. The overall purpose of the breeding program is to make new selections of Begonia plants that are floriferous with uniquely colored foliage, good branching and suitable for container production. ‘Basket Case Pink’ originated as a seedling that arose from seed planted from open pollination of ‘Kaylen’ (not patented) in Marietta, Ga. in fall of 2009. ‘Basket Case Pink’ was selected as a single unique plant in 2011 from amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Marietta, Ga. in summer of 2010 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings, has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.